risemypenguinsfromthedeepfandomcom-20200213-history
Rawr
ORIGIN Rawr is a male Rinosaur. Rinosaurs were a species of hyper-intelligent dinosaurs that inhabited the planet soon to be known as Warstruk. Rinosaurs had large life-spans usually lasting thousands of years. They also possessed large brains, resulting on numerous tests on less advanced beings. These 'mutant radioactivoids' only ever came in pairs and there were never more than 5 that looked the same. Unfortunately as humans began an invasion of Warstruk, a father rinosaur was killed, Rawr's dad. Soon after childbirth, Rawrs mother was also killed. Rawr and his 2 brothers Row and Roar were adopted by a radioactiveoid salmon named Scotty the salmon. Many years pass and the many radioactivoids kill off the rinosaurs. After the death of every rinosaur but Rawr, Row and Roar, the 4 remaining radioactivoid races battle for the control of the planet, LeWoofs (Dog mutants), LandGulls (Bird mutants), The tuna and salmon empires. After Rawrs eventual discovery by the evil tuna overlord Tunuguas, he and his brothers are exiled and Scotty sentenced to death. Before execution, Scotty gave Rawr the 3 salmon of fate, legendary weapons. Jealous of Scotty particular love of Rawr, Row and Roar flee. Rawr gets exiled and Scotty executed. Rawr spend many years working as a detective at the subspace port, he meets Lefugeywugeylewoofwoof (An exiled dog mutant) and a seagull referred to as being the size of Australia (He is really 15 meters wide and 10 meters tall). They form a small detective team and eventually meet and join the pet finders, to help protect Jaakkon. He learns humans aren't so bad after all. Rawr's house is a cottage in the highland mountains that surround the sub-space port. After Rawr's detective work leads him into discovering the fact that the Russians from Earth had a portal leading to Jaakkon, and that this portal was authorised on behalf of the light void master, he leaves the pet finders. Weapons Rawr owns a standard rifle but his main weapons are the 3 salmon of fate: Salmon A Salmon A shoots a laser which rips apart the atoms of anything it touches, then destroys any black hole that may be forming. It has 2 settings temporal kill mode and permanent kill mode. Salmon B Salmon B shoots a beam that heals any wounds using light energy. It can even in extreme circumstances bring people back to life. Salmon C Nobody but Rawr knows what Salmon C does, or even, where Rawr keeps it. Relationships The Pet Finders When Rawr and co first met the pet finders they were enemies but were quickly united to destroy a darkness fused Boxy the Boxer Boxy the Boxer Boxy is a man who's parents were so obsessed with boxing they named him after it. This caused him humiliation and drove him insane, he now rocks the name Boxy the Boxer and vows to destroy Rawr. However you won't find him much outside of the Rawr comics. But Rawr and him are sworn enemies. He thinks that Salmon C will be able to cure the universe of all sports remotely like boxing. Rawr's Co Rawrs usual ally roster consists of Lefugeywugeylewoofwoof, the seagull the size of Australia, Peri and spoof. They all get along relatively well and have similar aims, except Peri who's true intentions for first joining the team (being able to get closer to the darp to try to lock him inside a manga to then sell it in order to become rich) are not known by the rest of the team, although after spending a few days with them he soon completely forgot about this idea. Mustard and Chairfox Rawr thinks mustard is strange but cool and that chairfox is cute (which of course, he is!) The Darp Rawr thinks the darp is too powerful to really truly be a simplistic citizen (after visiting the Simplistic planet_01 and seeing the simple lives they lead, which he admires). The simplistic citizens Rawr admires the simplistic citizens for mostly leading simple lives which he admires. Rawr has always wanted to lead a simple life in his mountain hideout on Jaakkon, but never could because his job demanded it. Red and Blue Rawr is glad that Red and Blue mostly choose to help him in day to day needs like grocery shopping. The Study Time Zombies The S.T.Z.s are a constant menace and general annoyance. He believes they are like insects, weak but annoying, AND THERE ARE SO MANY OF THEM! This belief probably stems from the fact there is a massive army living in a cave near the Jaakkon highlands and his house. Duck McDuck Rawr is a good ally to Duck McDuck as they are both some of the most intelligent characters in universe 1. They usually work on sciency stuff together along with CycloJess of the pet finders. Tona Gondilie Rawr barely ever runs in to Tona, but the times he has, it hasn't been pretty, he is one of the few people Rawr can't seem to destroy with salmon A, he thinks it's some form of dark magic but it's really just that Tona is too fast. Universal Differences In universe 1 Rawr is a relatively-happy, free thinking soul with only 1 key weakness, tuna. In universe 2 Rawr never got exiled and ends up joining the space-thing, a group of anti-heroes made of all the worst possible versions of all the pet finders. Forms Rawr has three forms: Normal: Rawr appears as a kind of humanoid raptor. 2D: When in the paper realm (He travels there with Peri frequently) he is a 2D R with arms and legs. Giga and Terra BYTE: Giga and terra byte are Rawrs second and third forms, they are both VERY, VERY powerful and can shoot MEGALAZERS out of his FACE!!! These forms are powerful but not quite as powerful as Timmy or the Darp. It still has the potential to destroy small planets or large moons though. Light Powered: See below. RMPFTD War arc When Kukki kukki raven surfaces and universe 1 gets split into 2 sides over what to do, Rawr sides with the pet finders. However, Peri disagrees and sides with the people who want to kill the light void master. Rawr later switches to the natural idea group. Light Powered Rawr After saving the subspace port from a nuclear bomb planted there by Boxy the boxer, the infinity creatures that live in the light dimension decided he was worthy and several infinity creatures visited Rawr and gave him a light crystal, like the one located at the top of the Pet Finder tower. This gave him the power to open a portal to the light dimension at his will, to draw energy from it. When drawing light energy he grows angel-like wings and the ability to heal even the largest of wounds. Element Rawr is a Radioactive. He can be weakened by any Radioactive elemental.category:Characters category:DOJ members